


Hiccups

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Hiccups, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron has the hiccups and Robert tries to cure him.





	Hiccups

 

Aaron and Robert were sat on their bed, watching the T.V, they were watching re-runs of game of thrones. 

Fifteen minutes later. Robert heard a high pitched wheezing sound, followed by

 

 ''Hic!- 

 

''Hic!-'' 

 

Hic!-

 

Robert turned to Aaron. and he laughed 

 

Aaron scowled at him.

''It's -hic -not -hic -funny'' Aaron said kind of annoyed, 

 

Robert smiled and he laughed again, 

''Yes yes it is'' he said his voice full of amusement. he paused for second

and then he spoke again, 

 

''No -hic! no -hic! it's not'' Aaron said.

 

''Alright froggy'' he said snickering slightly,

 

Aaron didn't say anything. he just shot daggers at him, 

And Robert continued to laugh. 

 

Aaron narrowed his eyes into slits, 

''Un -hic! -believ -hic -able'' he muttered under his breath. 

 

After a couple of minutes he stopped laughing and he became serious, 

 

''Alright, alright'' Robert said ''I'm sorry i shouldn't have been so insensitive'' 

 

Aaron glowered at him.

''Yeah -hic! -you -hic! shouldn't -hic! have'' he said, 

 

 The room went quiet for a moment. and then Aaron broke the silence

 

''-Hic!''

 

Aaron let out an exasperated sigh, 

''Erghhh -hic! i -hic! hate -hic! this'' he said. 

 

Robert gave Aaron a sad smile, 

''I know'' he said ''but we're going to try and get rid of them ok''

 

Aaron nodded, 

 

Robert thought for a moment. 

 ''Alright try holding your breath'' he said, 

 

Aaron held his breath for about minute. but then he stopped, 

because he was losing his breath. 

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows

''Any luck?'' he said.  

 

Aaron shook his head in response, 

''hic!- no'' he said,

 

Robert thought for a moment and then he spoke up.

 

''Alright let's get you some water'' Robert said,

 

and with that. he pulled Aaron up off the bed and they went downstairs, 

 

Once they were downstairs. they both walked over to the kitchen,

Aaron sat down at the table. and Robert went to get Aaron a glass of water, 

 

A few seconds later he walked over.

 

''Here drink this'' Robert said handing Aaron the glass of water,

 

Aaron took the glass of water off of Robert, and he pretty much guzzled it down. 

in one go, causing him to cough a little. 

 

''Whoa, take it easy yeah'' Robert exclaimed, ''you're were drinking that way too fast'' 

 

Aaron had a sheepish look on his face.

 

 The room went quiet for second and then Robert spoke up

 ''How about taking little sips yeah'' he suggested softly.

 

Aaron nodded in response and he took a few small sips of water, 

before stopping. 

 

''So...'' Robert said ''did it work?'' 

 

Aaron shook his head again, 

''Hic! -nope'' he said, 

 

 Robert sighed in response.

 ''Alright so you've tried holding your breath and drinking water, but neither of them worked'' Robert said.

 

''So -hic! what -hic! now -hic! then'' Aaron said, 

 

''What if i try and frighten them out of you'' Robert said. 

 

''Frighten -hic! me?'' Aaron said,

 

Robert nodded. 

''Yeah'' he said, 

 

Aaron nodded in response.

''Yeah hic! it's -hic! worth -hic a -hic! shot'' he said,  

 

 Robert walked over by the front door. and he gradually crept up on Aaron, 

 

'''Arrghhhh!'' Robert screamed

 

Aaron jumped slightly and he clutched his chest. 

''Jesus fucking christ! are you trying to give me a heart attack or something'' he said, 

 

Robert nodded timidly

''That's pretty much the whole point'' he pointed out. 

 

Aaron tilted his head to the side and he moved his hands outwards,

''Yeah i guess you're right'' he said. 

 

''You're talking normally'' Robert said, he paused for a second and then he spoke up ''That means...

that means... are you cured? are they completely gone'' 

 

Aaron nodded in response

''Yeah they're gone alright...'' he said his tone slightly happier than it was before, 

 

Robert sighed in relief, 

''Finally'' he said. 

 

Aaron hummed in agreement

''Yeah i know'' he said ''i feel the same'' 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
